Cellular service providers may provide many different cellular technologies at any given time. In order to provide these technologies, cellular providers may provide one or more RANs (“RANs”), that include cells, to which cellular telephones may wirelessly connect. The cells within a RAN may include cells that correspond to different cellular technologies, and thus may correspond to two or more different frequency ranges (or “bands”). The two or more different bands may offer different trade-offs in utility. Namely, a lower band (e.g., a 700 MHz band, which may include a frequency range of approximately 698-806 MHz) may provide broad coverage (e.g., several square miles), but may provide low bandwidth. A higher band (e.g., an AWS band, which may include a frequency range of approximately 1710-1755 and/or 2110-2155 MHz) may provide less coverage than a low band, but higher bandwidth than the low band.
A cell that corresponds to a lower band may be referred to as a “macrocell,” while a cell that corresponds to a higher band may be referred to as a “microcell,” “picocell,” “femtocell,” etc. (herein collectively referred to as “microcells” or a “microcell”). In order to connect to the various cells of a RAN, a cellular telephone typically continuously searches for cells that correspond to these various technologies (and/or bands). For example, at any given time, a cellular telephone may be searching for cells that correspond to two or more different bands (e.g., a 700 MHz band, an 800 MHz band, an AWS band, etc.). A cellular telephone may be in range (e.g., within a coverage area) of a macrocell of a RAN, but may be significantly out of range of any microcells that correspond to other bands. Thus, searching for microcells that correspond to the other bands needlessly wastes battery life of the cellular telephone, since the cellular telephone is out of range of the microcells that correspond to the other bands.